The use of inflatable garments on the limbs or other body parts for enhancing blood circulation in and around that limb or body part is a well established technique with proven benefits. Such a garment usually includes an inflatable bladder located as part of a means for attaching or securing the garment about the area to be treated. During use, the bladder is filled with a fluid, such as air, to expand and apply force to the body part. The force is directed in such a way as to empty the veins of blood when the bladder is fully inflated. Once inflated, the pressure in the bladder is typically held for a predetermined period of time, before releasing the fluid so that the cycle may be repeated. The rate of filling or venting the bladder may vary from fractions of a second to several seconds according to the application.
To use the garment, the garment is attached, for example, to the foot typically by straps. Specifically, the straps may be attached with hook-and-loop fasteners for easy attachment and removal of the garment to the body part. For many such garments, the straps are wrapped around the dorsum of the foot and around the heel. Unfortunately, the straps on such conventional garments, as well as the garments themselves, are sized and shaped for universal application. As a result, the straps on conventional garments typically provide limited adjustment of the various components on the garment for customizing the fit of the garment during use.